The Couples
by HPobsessssssed7
Summary: Some wonderful drabble on our favorite Harry Potter couples! This is a series of short one shots. They are in no way related to one another!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've been without fanfiction writing for a while and I miss it! So, I've found a great way to get writing again. The iPod shuffle challenge! Here's what happens… First I have to pick a couple. Then I take my iPod and put it on shuffle for ten songs. For every song that comes on I have to write a fanfiction. I have the time span of the song to write my story. I may not keep writing once the song is over. If you like the sound of any of the stories this inspires let me know, maybe I'll make it a fic! _

iPod Shuffle Challenge

Chapter 1

Harry & Ginny

Song: If You Could be Anywhere

Artist: Tom Felton

"Ginny?" Harry spoke into a cell phone, the newest Muggle device Ginny learned to use. "How's practice with the Harpies?"

"Oh…" she replied, "Alright, but I miss you."

Harry smiled, "I miss you too Ginny. Come out of your locker room."

"Excuse me?" She said, taken aback.

Harry was grinning, "Don't ask questions; just come out."

Ginny came out and gasped. Harry was there with on one knee with an open jewelry box.

"I want to be with you Ginny." He said as she ran into his arms trying not to cry.

He smiled, "Marry me, Ginny Weasley? I want to be wherever you are."

Ginny grinned and nodded, tears softly cascading down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry & Ginny

Song: So Close

Artist: Jennette McCurdy

*This is post HBP at the Burrow*

Ginny walked down the steps on her way to help her mom prepare for Bill's wedding. She wasn't paying attention and she bumped into Harry. Despite how annoyed she'd been with him she couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. Without thinking what she was doing she began to she began to lean into Harry, ready to give him a kiss. Just as she got close someone cleared their throat. Her eyes went wide as she glanced to the top of the steps and saw Fred standing there, giving her a disapproving look.

She ran down the steps without saying a word to either of them and not looking Harry in the eyes. When she reached the bottom of the steps Ginny sighed, "So close, but yet, so far away," she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry & Ginny

Song: All-American Girl

Artist: Carrie Underwood

For the third time in his life Harry Potter paced back and forth in a hospital waiting room. He was waiting, and hoping, for the news of another son.

As the nurse called him into the delivery room he saw Ginny holding a pink blanket containing their new baby girl. He couldn't help but grin. "She's perfect." Ginny whispered, kissing the little girl on her head. Harry nodded his head, he couldn't have agreed more. He then added to Ginny's statement, "Just like you."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry & Ginny

Song: Umbrella

Artist: Taylor Swift: Live from SoHo

*Back at the Burrow, after Fred's funeral*

Ginny was sitting on her bed crying when she heard knocking on the door.

"Come in," she whispered, barely audibly.

Harry came into the room and enveloped her in a hug. At that point Ginny knew it would be okay. It would take a while, but she had Harry there for her protection.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry & Ginny

Song: Summer Girl

Artist: Jessica Andrews

*Post HBP breakup; before Harry comes to the Burrow for the summer*

Ginny was sitting in the garden, outside of the Burrow, thinking rapidly. '_I don't need him .There are plenty of other guys out there. And right now…right I have a whole summer ahead of me! I can forget all the drama, just for a while, and go have a good time. I'll go dancing or something. I'll call Hermione and Luna and we'll go out and enjoy the summer. Free of boys, they're all idiots anyway._' Ginny sighed then, she knew she was kidding herself. She wanted Harry back. But until then, she was going to try and have some fun with her friends, even if it killed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry & Ginny

Song: Anyone But You

Artist: Jewel

*Ginny, Luna, and Hermione go out for their night of dancing.*

*Ginny's POV*

I entered the dance hall in my best dress with Hermione and Luna standing at my side. I glanced around, ready to have a great time, when I saw them. Harry, Ron, and Neville were all standing across from us. Harry looked up and waved at me. My heart nearly pounded out of my chest. I knew at that moment that if he asked me to get back together I would have said yes with no hesitation. That's why I wanted to see anyone but him, I just couldn't say no. I ran out of the hall, my great mood was gone. I didn't want to be within a 200 foot radius of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry & Ginny

Song: Convinced

Artist: Tom Felton

*Harry's POV*

I came down the stairs into the kitchen of the Burrow and saw Ginny sitting there. I gave her a large grin and turned around showing her my new robes.

"Do you like them?" I asked, they were new for our first anniversary.

"They're- erm- horrible, Harry."

I sighed, and then grinned. It was times like this that I knew Ginny loved me; she's honest as can be.

I smiled at her, "I'll go change."

She grinned, "Good idea. Oh, and Harry? Fix your hair!"

I went back up the steps laughing, it had taken me thirty minutes to get my hair this way in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry & Ginny

Song: One Girl Revolution

Artist: Superchick

*Ginny's POV*

I walked through the door in my Quidditch robes. I looked an absolute right sight, I know. But that was something I loved about me. I could be myself and that was anything I wanted to be. It took a lot for a person to get passed my shell and not just see my appearance. Anyone who could get passed that was special. Anyone who could get passed that knows I was a one girl revolution. Harry knows, and I absolutely love him for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry & Ginny

Song: You Go First

Artist: Jessica Andrews

*During HBP. Post Ginny's breakup with Dean*

*Ginny's POV*

I'm so sick of waiting for Harry to make a move! I can tell he likes me, but I want _him _to go first. I know I'm usually bold, but… I don't know! I just feel like this is something _he _needs to do. But I'm sick of dropping all these hints! He doesn't _seem _to be picking up on anything, but… Hermione seems to think differently. And then finally, _finally,_ I can tell he's noticing. And then… after Quidditch he kisses me, and it's like no kiss I've ever had before. In the scheme of things, I'm glad I waited for him to go first.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry & Ginny

Song: Everytime We Touch

Artist: Cascada

Ginny was lying on the bed awake as Harry slept soundly beside her. She couldn't believe they'd been married for two weeks! She was trying to fall asleep, but every time she got close she'd hear Harry snore and be brought back to thinking of him and how he always made her feel amazing. He gave her feelings no one else ever had and no one else ever would, she was sure. And as Ginny finally drifted off to sleep all she dreamed of was Harry…


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: To the anonymous reviewer who asked if these could be longer I'm going to have to say no. But I have a reason for it! The length of the drabble depends on the length of the song… I am operating on iPod Shuffle Challenge rules here. Also, they are drabbles, and drabbles are usually about 100 words. I'm sorry! Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed/favorite/or added this story to alerts! You make my day =] Cheers!  
~Beverly_

Hermione & Ron

Song: I Will Be There for You

Artist: Jessica Andrews

Hermione returned from the ladies room to find Ron kneeling awkwardly on the floor. She gasped as she approached him and saw he was holding a box.

"Erm- Hermione," he started, once she reached him, "I was hoping… well… You've always been there for me, you know? Through everything. Even when I've been an idiot and given up. Now I want to be there for you. For all of the hard, unpredictable, and exciting times ahead. Marry me, Hermione?"

She started to cry and smiled, "I was hoping you'd ask! Yes!"


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione & Ron

Song: Unfaithful

Artist: Rihanna

*The title of this song alone implies OOC*

*Hermione's POV*

I really do love him… his red hair and blue eyes, his idiotic tendencies, the way he overreacts to everything. But… I love someone else more. And I think Ron knows… I mean, how could he not? I'll say I'm going out with my friends, or something of those sorts, I'm sure he can tell I'm lying. And today hasn't been any different, I tell him I'll be home soon and I get into the car. I'm on my way to Draco Malfoy's, and Ron knows. He knows, and it's killing him. I'm sick of hurting him! _I don't want to be a murderer… _but I know I am… not externally, but internally I'm killing Ronald Weasley.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione & Ron

Song: Thinking of You

Artist: Katy Perry

*Post DH, Hermione and Ron break up. Hermione decides to spend some time with Krum.*

*Hermione's POV*

Viktor pulled me into his hotel room, laughing. I laughed back, but it was insincere. I was picturing that he was Ron. In my mind, I was back at the Burrow, laughing with Ron. We fit perfectly together. Viktor was wonderful, don't get me wrong, but he wasn't right for me. He wasn't Ron. I begin thinking of him… the exact color of his hair and eyes, the way his ears turn red when he's embarrassed… Viktor waved his hand in front of my face, pulling me from my thoughts. I told him I was sorry and excused myself to the bathroom. I immediately pulled out my cell phone and called Ron. He didn't pick up, so I left a voice mail. "Hi, I was just thinking of you…"


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione & Ron

Song: We Belong

Artist: Tom Felton

The year of 2000 had been great for Hermione Weasley (née Granger). She'd gotten married in early January and just found out she was pregnant. As she sat on New Year's Eve she realized she wasn't quite ready for the year to end. She felt that this year was where she belonged. In the never ending moments of bliss she'd had. But as her husband Ron came into the room, sat on the bed, and whispered, "Happy New Year" into her ear she knew she was wrong. She knew they belonged together. The year didn't matter, she belonged where he was and he belonged with her.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione & Ron

Song: I've Been Waiting for You

Artist: Jessica Andrews

Hermione sat alone in the common room thinking about boys. Seamus and Ron, to be more specific. It was mid-6th year and this was the third time Seamus had asked her out. She was considering saying yes, just to smite Ron, hoping he'd get jealous. She was sick of him and Lavender. Hermione had just about made up her mind to say yes when she remembered how Ron had reacted to Viktor. She didn't want Ron to hate Seamus. So, Hermione decided to wait for Ron's inevitable break up. She'd put off dating for now and wait to start with Ron… Now she just had to let Seamus down gently… again.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione & Ron

Song: That's Why I Picked this Guitar

Artist: Rachel Williams

*After Ron leaves in DH Hermione writes him a letter… which, of course, she never sends…*

Ronald,

How could you expect me to leave Harry with you? You _knew _what we were getting into! You can't honestly tell me you're surprised. You knew I'd have to pick him, even if I do love you. Yes, I _really _just wrote that.

I think that me staying with Harry is going to benefit him. Maybe it will be good for all of us. Probably not, you're still being an idiot!

I hope this cleared up _why _stayed… it probably doesn't.

Love From,

Hermione


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione & Ron

Song: My Life Would Suck Without You

Artist: Kelly Clarkson

*Another un-sent letter Hermione writes Ron in his absence*

Ronald,

You have no idea how many letters I've written to you. I don't think I'll send any of them.

I thought I should let you know, it sucks here without you, it really does. We _need _you here. You held us together.

It's not right without you here, come back! We're miserable, come put us back together. You should know that is you do come back, I'll pretend to be pissed. But I'll be rejoicing inside. I need you back here!

Love From,

Hermione

Ps. I'm not sending this, it's much too whiney. It's still true!


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione & Ron

Song: Crazier

Artist: Taylor Swift

*Hermione is having a bad day, Ron makes it right*

*Hermione's POV*

I was sitting on the floor of our bedroom crying. I'd had a horrible day at the office and my dad was sick. I was sobbing too hard to hear the door open. In fact, I wasn't aware someone was in the room with me until Ron pulled me off my feet.

"It's going to be fine Hermione," he whispered as he began spinning me around the room. Before I knew it we were dancing to no music and I was smiling.

Ron grinned at me, "Just go with the wind. Things'll play out."

I gave him a hug and whispered, "Thank you." He made me crazier.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione & Ron

Song: I Do

Artist: Jewel

*Ron writes a letter to Hermione*

Hermione,

I miss you. I'm sick of all of our constant fighting. I mean, sure, I'm okay with the little squabbles, but the _stupid pointless _fighting I'm sick of. I'm ready to make you a commitment. I know I need you and together we can be amazing. Arguing aside, we can work this all out. Of course, in order to do all of this we need to see each other. Meet me outside of Diagon Alley on Saturday night at 8 o'clock. I'll stop saying I won't and start saying I can. See you soon.

Love,

Ron


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has gone with me this far! I appreciate all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! You're amazing!_

Hermione & Ron

Song: Just Friends

Artist: Jonas Brothers

*Hermione's POV*

I walk through the hallway laughing with Ron and Harry. My two best friends. I wish I could say Ron and I were more than that, but that doesn't seem like it will be happening. At least, not anytime soon.

Ginny keeps telling me to wait for him, just like I keep telling her to wait for Harry. We're waiting together. I've got plans for Ron and me in the future. They're being stored on hold in my head. I share them only with Ginny and no one else.

Currently, we're just friends, but I know someday we'll be more.

_A/N: That's all! I'd be happy to write another chapter for a different couple if there was something somebody wanted to see. Please review and give me some feedback! Criticism is welcome! I really appreciate all of you! Cheers!_

_~Beverly_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Well, it appears I'm not as done with this as I thought! Lillyflower08 has asked me to write a drabble for Harry and Ginny to the Song 'No Air.' Here it goes!_

Harry & Ginny

Song: No Air

Artist: Jordan Sparks (featuring Chris Brown)

*This takes places after Dumbledore's funeral; Ginny is in her dorm with Hermione*

"I… I… I can't breathe, Hermione!" Ginny gulped out, "This has never happened to me before! He can't just _leave_. He can't just break up with me! I need him!"

"I know," Hermione stated sympathetically, "But he's only doing it because he cares about you. He doesn't want anything to happen to you."  
"Do I look like I care about that!?" Ginny exclaimed, wildly. "He's being irrational… I don't know what he is expecting me to do? Just keep living as if we never went out? I. Can't. Do. That."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, "I know. Breathe. Take deep, steady breaths, and look at this from his perspective."

"Stop defending his decision, Hermione! Do you know how long it took me for him to even see that I was there? As more than just Ron's little sister, I mean. I had to drop painfully obvious hints, and work for him. And he knows it, too. He knows what I did to get him. He knows that I can't lose him!"

"Ginny… You'll manage for a while… And then… Then, he'll come back."

Ginny sat down on her bed, crying. She buried her head in her hands. Looking up at Hermione she mumbled, "And what if he _doesn't _come back, Hermione? What if he's gone forever? Something could happen to him! How am I supposed to live with just me?"

Hermione pulled her friend into a hug, knowing that she was right. Harry could die. He may not come back. They all could die. And Ginny was being left behind like a child. Hermione couldn't help wondering… What would Ginny do without the trio?

_A/N:Alright! That's that then! Thanks to lillyflower08 for the encouragement! If anyone else has a song or couple they'd like to see tell me in a review! If not, that's a rap! Again, thanks for all the support! Comments and criticism are welcome! Cheers!_

_~Beverly_


	22. Chapter 22

I have a poll up on my profile asking what I should write next. Please vote and thanks for reading! Cheers!  
~BeverlyAnna


End file.
